


The Thought That Counts

by ItsOphelia



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOphelia/pseuds/ItsOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena discovers Myka haphazardly wrapping Christmas presents, and tries to make things easier for her. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

HG Wells returned from the Warehouse feeling grimy. She wondered at the fact that despite the wondrous technology of the new world she had traveled to, she spent most of her time in a place steeped firmly in various ages of history. It was an occupational hazard of the job that the dust gathered on such a large collection of artifacts would transfer itself to the agents working there, and right now she wanted nothing more than a hot shower.

She arrived at the door of the room she shared with Myka and paused in confusion. A piece of paper was taped to the door with ‘Please Knock Before Entering’ written in Myka’s clear, neat hand. She frowned. Ever since Pete had caught the pair of them in an extremely compromising position, all residents of the B&B had learned to knock before opening the door. She could only assume that the note on the door was for her, so gingerly knocked on the door. 

‘Who is it?’ The familiar voice from within sounded flustered.  
‘Only me, darling.’

‘Umm…’ Helena heard things being hastily pushed around. ‘Okay, you can come in.’

She curiously pushed open the door and then grinned at the sight in front of her. Her girlfriend was sat on the floor by the bed, her curls stuffed into a messy bun. She was surrounded by parcels, scissors, ribbons and wrapping paper and a piece of clear tape was stuck to the end of her nose. 

‘I’ve hidden yours, so you can come and help if you want. I could use an extra hand.’

‘I can see that.’ Myka was using one of her feet to hold the shiny paper in place, her long limbs twisted into an uncomfortable looking position.

‘Damn!’ The gift inside the half wrapped parcel slid out from under the pressure of her foot and rolled across the floor. Helena stepped across the room and picked up a large jar with a lid in the shape of a cookie. 

‘Pete’s gift, I presume?’

‘I figured if we got him his own cookie stash for his bedroom, the rest of us might get some occasionally.’

‘I fear that might just result in extra cookies for Pete, darling.’

‘Well, at least he’ll enjoy the novelty. That is, if I can get the thing wrapped. I’m no good at wrapping things that aren't box shaped.’

‘Let’s see if we can do something about that. Myka, you do realize that you have something stuck to your nose?’

Myka lifted her arm to reveal more short pieces of tape stuck along the back of her hand. 

‘It saves having to cut pieces off every time.’

Helena remembered the frustration of tying parcels with string and ribbons before the invention of this marvelous tape. She helped to wrap the rest of the presents, Myka admiring the way her nimble fingers encouraged the paper to behave exactly as it should. Then she made her way into the bathroom, the warm water relaxing her body as her imagination started working at its usual rapid pace. 

Myka didn't see her again all evening. She had changed into her pajamas and was curled up in bed with a book by the time Helena emerged in the doorway. The next thing she knew, she being presented with a wrapped object in a most bizarre shape. 

‘As adorable as you looked with the tape stuck to your face, I thought this might help next time.’

‘You do realize that Christmas isn't for another week, right?’

‘I know.’

Myka began to tear the paper, confused by the strange contraption she found inside. She examined the toilet paper holder adapted to hold a roll of sticky tape, and frowned as she uncovered a sharply serrated kitchen knife. Then the wide grin Helena had come to love spread across her face, and she chuckled. 

‘You invented a tape dispenser!’ 

‘And you've invented a wonderful name for it, love.’ 

‘Well, not exactly…’ 

Myka wasn't sure how to break it to her girlfriend that this particular invention could be purchased in stationery stores for a few dollars. She decided that pictures spoke louder than words, and a few minutes later Helena was looking at much safer looking tape dispensers on Myka’s laptop.

‘It says this was invented in 1932. Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing a similar contraption on Artie’s desk. Oh well.’ She spoke cheerfully and Myka was glad to see that she wasn't too disappointed about what must have been a whole evenings work. 

‘It’s the thought that counts.’ Myka leaned across and pulled her in for a long kiss, but then paused. ‘Although you might want to put the knife back before Leena notices, that set was expensive.’ 

Helena sighed and began dismantling her latest invention.


End file.
